Ironie du Sort
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Tous savait que Perséphone se réincarnerait un jour mais personne ne pensait que ce serait en homme. A présent, Hadès est prêt à tout pour reconquérir l'estime et le coeur de Shun, le nouveau Dieu du Printemps. Même à adopter un humain. [Drabblefic / Slash / Mini-Crossover]
1. Chapter 1

**Ironie du Sort  
**

**Genre : **Mythologie, Magie, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Harry Potter

**Couple :** Hadès x Shun

. .

.

**Remerciez **Estelle Uzumaki** pour ce mini-crossover défi.**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Reconnaissance  
**

.

. .

Hadès, appuyé contre un des piliers de son mausolée observait avec dégoût les agissements d'Athéna.

Celle-ci, fière de sa victoire dans cette énième Guerre Sainte, rassemblait ses guerriers divins pour qu'ils puissent quitter Elysion rapidement.

Sans le cosmos d'un dieu lié à Hadès, le royaume sacré ne pouvait exister. Ses fondements commençaient à se désagréger de part et d'autre, les plantes se flétrissaient avant de devenir poussière et le peu de bâtiment présent, s'effondraient avec fracas.

C'était une vision horrible qui se répétait bien trop souvent à l'avis du maître des lieux. Pourtant, il était obligé de contraindre son cosmos et celui d'Hypnos et de Thanatos jusqu'à ce que sa nièce et ses chevaliers partent.

Les Dieux étaient immortel mais de graves dommages pouvaient les rendre impuissant pendant une longue durée de temps humain et Hadès avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps à jouer à la guerre avec sa nièce pour ne pas avoir à supporter de visite officielle au mont Olympe.

Il ne pouvait permettre qu'Athéna découvre qu'ils étaient toujours présent et revienne à l'attaque pour glorifier son narcissisme. Cette enfant n'avait jamais appris comment traiter ses aînés avec respect et sa position d'enfant préféré de Zeus faisait qu'elle voulait être la seule divinité à contrôler la Terre.

Vraiment il avait du mal à comprendre comment les chevaliers de la déesse pouvaient encore la trouver innocente et pure lorsqu'elle causait leur mort tous les cent ans ?

" Stupides humains... " Grogna Hadès.

Lui voulait aider l'humanité. A sa manière... Pourquoi lui donnait-on toujours le mauvais rôle alors que la mort n'était pas une fin mais une possible renaissance ?

Il était un dieu majeur et pourtant tous le détestaient. Pourquoi ?

Simplement à cause des ténèbres qui l'entouraient dans le monde souterrain. Pourtant, son monde n'était pas un lieu maléfique. Au delà des prisons, se trouvait les Champs Élysées, une zone abritant les âmes des héros qui y vivaient comme des rois, et plus loin, protégé par son cosmos, une terre sacrée où se cachait tous ceux rejeté par la propension humaine comme les nymphes, les licornes

C'était Elysion... Ce paradis construit par sa douce Perséphone qui disparaissait sous ses yeux à cause de la peur des hommes face à l'inconnu. Face à l'obscurité.

Heureusement qu'avant la bataille, le dieu des esprits avaient fait évacuer tous les habitants de ce jardin secret.

Soudain, Hadès sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Quelqu'un le regardait.

Se tournant, il se figea en voyant QUI l'observait.

Shun, le chevalier d'Andromède.

Ce n'était pas possible. Cet humain ne pouvait pas le voir alors qu'il portait son casque d'invisibilité depuis que son âme avait réintégrer son véritable corps.

Pourtant les yeux verts semblèrent transpercer son âme et une vague de chaleur entoura le dieu du monde souterrain.

C'était aussi inattendu que grisant. Au fond de lui, il avait une impression de déjà vu mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où cela venait alors il chercha des réponses en détaillant l'élu d'Andromède.

Entre ses yeux immenses qui avait pris des nuance de vert plus sombres mais continuaient à briller sous l'intensité de ses émotions et ses cheveux qui s'ébouriffaient, Shun ressemblait plus à un félin qu'à un humain.

Une seule évidence traversa l'esprit du dieu : la colère rendait le chevalier encore plus beau.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda Hadès en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait vraiment mais qu'avait-il pu manquer ?

Athéna et ses chevaliers, se soutenant les uns les autres, s'engouffrèrent dans le portail qui les mènerait vers le mur des lamentations afin de pouvoir revenir vers le monde des vivants.

Mais Shun restait immobile.

Il ne détourna même pas son regard de celui du dieu lorsque la seule issue commença à disparaître et que son frère lui cria de les rejoindre de l'autre côté.

Ce ne fut que lorsque des fissures apparurent soudainement autour de lui, promettant prochainement que le sol disparaitrait dans le néant que Shun ne détourna, le visage marqué par la déception.

Soudain, un signal d'alarme s'enclencha dans le cerveau d'Hadès. Cette moue déçue... Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. C'était il y avait bien longtemps, bien avant les Guerres Saintes.

Hadès regarda l'humain fermer les yeux pour appeler et rassembler son cosmos autour de lui avant d'injecter cette puissance dans la terre.

Soudain, il n'y eu plus qu'un grand silence, la terre ne s'écroulait plus et les destructions cessèrent.

Impossible ! Et pourtant, la preuve se trouvait devant lui car petit à petit Elysion se reconstruisait.

Sous le choc, Hadès observa l'origine d'un tel miracle et plongea son regard dans celui toujours énervé de Shun.

C'est alors qu'il comprit.

Seul un Seigneur des Enfers pouvait faire cela et les cosmos d'Hypnos et de Thanatos étaient toujours restreint par lui.  
Une seule autre divinité pouvait accomplir cet exploit.

Sa dernière possession, sa damnation et de toute évidence, la réincarnation de sa femme.

Perséphone...

Il était fichu !

.

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

**Alors ? Pas mal comme début ?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ironie du Sort  
**

**Genre : **Mythologie, Magie, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Harry Potter

**Couple :** Hadès x Shun

. .

.

**Remerciez **Estelle Uzumaki** pour ce mini-crossover défi.**

**.**

**. .**

**Merci à **XYZ**, à **Makae**, à **Sabiiinou Valdez** et à **Lala** pour leur reviews anonymes.**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

.

. .

Hadès ressentait de fortes pulsions de destruction. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas déprimer tranquillement ?

Il avait dû quitter en urgence le confort de sa salle du trône pour venir à la surface de la terre. Avec la Guerre Sainte et la réquisition de ses spectres et confrères pour mener le combat, beaucoup d'âmes n'avaient pu être récoltées et jugées. Le retard s'était accumulé, les âmes entassées et les Enfers surpeuplés. C'était extrêmement lassant de tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce tumulte lorsqu'il avait des problèmes bien plus urgent à traiter.

Comme la réincarnation de sa femme qui refusait de le voir ou de lui parler...

Normalement, il aurait dû chercher comment reconquérir le coeur de son aimé, assis sur son trône façonné à partir d'or brut et décoré de pierres précieuses tout en contemplant les diamants parsemés dans la pièce réfléchir la lumière des bougie dans tout les sens.

Mais, malheureusement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et il avait dû intervenir car une âme manquait à l'appel.

Du jamais vu.

Peut-être les mortels avaient trouvé une nouvelle ruse pour échapper à la mort ?

Par curiosité, Hadès avait voulu y aller en personne pour découvrir cette anomalie avant que Thanatos ne l'apprenne et ne détruise tout le quartier sous la colère.

Les Enfers n'avaient nullement besoin d'une nouvelle arrivée massive d'âmes.

Soupirant, Hadès marchaient dans la rue, se fondant dans les ombres sans laisser la moindre empreinte sur le sol. Minuit avait sonné depuis bien longtemps. Halloween s'était terminé et il n'y avait plus aucun mortel à l'extérieur. Chacun préférant la chaleur de leur maison plutôt que le froid glacial extérieur qui n'affectait pas le dieu.

Son cosmos l'attira vers une maison qui ressemblait en tout point à celle des voisins. Seul le numéro inscrit sur la devanture individualisait le logement.

Le 4, Privet Drive.

Apparaissant de l'ombre devant l'entrée, il vit un panier couvert d'une couverture et une petite enveloppe couché sur elle.

Ignorant le papier, Hadès souleva, à l'aide de son cosmos, la couverture et l'amena à ses bras pour découvrir ce qui s'y cachait.

Trouver un visage poupin aux joues rondes caché sous la toile l'étonna.

C'était un bébé. Seul. Dans le froid de la nuit.

Mentalement, le dieu vérifia la liste de collecte d'âme de Thanatos mais ne trouva pas d'enfant devant mourir de froid dans cette région. Bizarre. La température était pourtant déjà frigorifique en cette nuit d'octobre. Aucun petit humain ne pourrait y résister.

Pourtant le bébé dormait comme un bienheureux.

Une sensation électrique parcourant sa peau, intrigua Hadès. Caressante, elle sondait le cosmos du dieux comme si elle tentait d'identifier s'il était une menace ou un gardien.

Les yeux à demi-clos, Hadès profita de la sensation.

Elle lui était familière. C'était comme lorsqu'il rejoignait l'Olympe et que la magie du lieu venait se frotter contre sa peau.

La magie...

Ouvrant les yeux, Hadès lorgna le petit humain avec méfiance en comprenant que cet enfant était sous la protection d'Hécate, déesse de la sorcellerie.

Il voulu remettre l'enfant dans son panier mais arrêta son geste lorsqu'il remarqua une autre étrangeté : ce petit corps contenait deux âmes.

L'intérêt du dieux redoubla. C'était donc ainsi que l'âme défunte avait pu échapper au regard de Thanatos. D'un geste négligent, il captura l'âme parasite avant de l'envoyer en Enfers.

Un grognement lui échappa en voyant que cette âme était fragmentée et donc incomplète. Ennuyé, Hadès rassembla son cosmos et commença à le déployer sur la terre afin de retrouver les autres parties de l'âme pour qu'elle se réunisse en Enfers.

Il avait réussit à trouver quatre morceaux d'âmes lorsqu'un gémissement et la sensation d'un petit corps gigotant le déconcentra.

Reportant son attention sur la charge dans ses bras, il fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'enfant se réveillait.

Ce mortel choisissait bien son moment pour interrompre !

Deux yeux d'un vert émeraude s'ouvrirent et Hadès crut à une illusion.

L'enfant avait le même regard brillant de puissance que celui de Shun. C'était fascinant.

Hadès détailla la petite frimousse aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, aux yeux en amande et à la peau si pâle.

Si Perséphone et lui avait eu un enfant, il aurait certainement ressemblé à ce mortel. La cicatrice en éclair sur le front en moins.

Petit à petit, une idée germa dans son esprit. Perséphone avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant mais jamais il n'avait pu répondre à son attente. Alors peut-être...

Il devait essayer !

Ayant prit une décision, il laissa les ombres envelopper avant de disparaitre du monde des mortels; laissant derrière lui, les derniers morceaux d'âmes de Tom Riddle en liberté.

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

**J'avoue, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser une chance à Voldemort.  
**

**.**

**Hadès arrivera-t-il à attirer l'attention de Shun ?**


End file.
